


Daddy Better Make Me Choke

by philatos



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aftercare, Age Swap, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Age Changes, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Breeding Kink, Coach Katsuki Yuuri, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom Katsuki Yuuri, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Lingerie, Long-Haired Victor Nikiforov, M/M, Name-Calling, Nipple Clamps, Oral Sex, References to Mpreg, Smut, Sub Victor Nikiforov, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, intersex omega
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 06:42:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16300016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/philatos/pseuds/philatos
Summary: Victor’s breath hitched as his pupils dilated, skin crawling with desire. “Daddy,” he murmured, pink dusting his cheeks. “Can you… can you call me that again?”“Hmm?” hummed Yuuri, playing dumb. “What do you mean, darling?”“Daddy!” he pleaded. “Don’t tease!”“I’m not going to know what you want unless you tell me,” said Yuuri, voice gentle but firm. “So come now, be a big boy and try again.”Victor whined, face flushed with embarrassment before saying, “I… I like it when you call me that.”“Call you what, baby?” pressed Yuuri.“Things like… your prince,” admitted Victor.“Ah,” breathed Yuuri, a satisfied smile on his face. “Is that so? Well then, Vitya. Do you want to be my precious boy tonight?”





	Daddy Better Make Me Choke

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MostlyOnline](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MostlyOnline/gifts).



> HOO BOY TIME FOR SOME SMUTTY SMUT GOODNESS Y'ALL. This fic is dedicated to my homie @AO/MostlyOnline. Thank you for always encouraging my depravity and happy belated birthday!
> 
> Also, Depressions been a supreme Bitch to me lately so sorry for the lack of content. Hope this makes up for it a lil.
> 
>  
> 
> And now, go forth and enjoy reading Thicctor Subbyforov getting pounded by some steaming hot Katsudon ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°). In case y'all missed it in the tags, Vic is an intesex omega in this so he's got a dick and a vag just FYI.
> 
>  
> 
> P.S- If you sent me a anon fic request to my tumblr a while back about a composer AU, give me a shout cos I have ideas for it and will be writing it soon!  
>  

  
  


Days like this were really Yuuri’s favorite. 

 

Getting off work to take his little darling out, to spoil him with everything he could ever desire, whether it be designer clothes that cost more than he cared to think about, decadent handcrafted sweets that he fed to him as he sat perched on his lap, or even a romantic dinner under the stars of some far away country. 

 

_ Anything _ his darling wanted, after all.

 

But as fun as days like this were, what came after was usually what had Yuuri hardening in his pants if he lingered too long on thoughts of it. 

 

Such a situation was happening right then in fact, with Yuuri holding himself back from throwing the little thing currently squirming on his lap down onto the plush mattress, and fucking him so hard he couldn’t walk right for days. 

 

“Darling,” he said firmly, as Victor kissed his way down his neck, pawing at his clothes. “We’ve talked about this, haven’t we?” he said, making the younger man whine as he looked up at him. “It’s rude to take things without asking. If you want something, use your words to ask me politely.”

 

"Daddy," whimpered Victor, squirming on the older man’s lap. "Please touch me."   
  
Yuuri tsked, somehow managing to sound disappointed even though his eyes were filled with warmth. "Really, Vitya? I'm disappointed in you. I didn't think you'd be such a needy little whore. After daddy bought you all those pretty clothes too," he said, slipping his fingers under the waistband of his panties. "Aren't you going to thank me first, baby?"   
  
Victor whined, legs kicking in frustration. "Daddy, I need it," he gasped, the vibrator in him barely brushing against his sweet spot. "Please, I kept it in all day, just like you told me."   
  
"I know." smiled Yuuri, stroking his long silver locks. "You're such a good boy for me sometimes, aren't you Vitya? Pity you're such a slut too," he said, enjoying the way Victor shivered. "Tell you what, baby. Go put on your things for me. I want to see you in all your pretty new clothes. And then when you're done showing me just how beautiful you look in all of my presents, I'll give you what you want," he breathed, placing Victor's palm on his clothed erection. "Can you do that for me, my prince?"

 

Victor’s breath hitched as his pupils dilated, skin crawling with desire. “Daddy,” he murmured, pink dusting his cheeks. “Can you… can you call me that again?”

 

“Hmm?” hummed Yuuri, playing dumb. “What do you mean, darling?”

 

“Daddy!” he pleaded. “Don’t tease!”

 

“I’m not going to know what you want unless you tell me,” said Yuuri, voice gentle but firm. “So come now, be a big boy and try again.”

 

Victor whined, face flushed with embarrassment before saying, “I… I like it when you call me that.”

 

“Call you what, baby?” pressed Yuuri.

 

“Things like… your prince,” admitted Victor. 

 

“Ah,” breathed Yuuri, a satisfied smile on his face. “Is that so? Well then, Vitya. Do you want to be my precious boy tonight?”

 

Victor couldn’t help but let out a moan, his cock now visibly tenting his shorts. “Yes, please!”   
  
Yuuri laughed lowly. “Alright then. Go put on your pretty clothes for me, baby boy. And don’t keep, Daddy waiting.”

 

Victor hopped off his lap quickly, leaning down to press a kiss to his lips before picking up the scattered shopping bags and dashing into the bathroom.    
  
  


* * *

  
  


The minutes ticked by and Victor was still nowhere to be seen. This wasn’t anything new. Yuuri knew how much time it took for his darling to deem himself ‘perfect. And while Yuuri was happy to let him take as long as he wanted to pretty himself up, he did find it a bit silly at times. Victor was just so beautiful  beautiful, regardless of the lingerie he wore, or the amount of makeup he had on. Even while seeing him in his ratty pjs with his hair all mussed up from sleep and a line of drool trailing down from his mouth, Yuuri felt his heart pound each and every time. 

 

Seeing him on the rink that day had been akin to a religious experience for Yuuri. He’d heard of him of course, being a retired figure skater himself, who coached when he could. But actually seeing him in the flesh as he sped across the ice, dancing like a nymph from a myth long forgotten by human memory… He’s never been so enraptured in his life. 

 

Fast forward a couple of months and Yuuri ended up being both his coach and later, his fiance. He was truly the luckiest man in the world and not a day went by where he wasn’t reminded of that fact everytime his love looked at him with those beautiful baby blue eyes. 

 

“Daddy?” came a quiet voice from the bathroom, shaking him from his thoughts. “Yes, Victor?” he said, looking up to see his head poking from the bathroom door. 

 

“I’m ready.”

 

“Alright,” murmured Yuuri, straightening himself. “Show me what you look like, Vitya. There’s no need to be shy, I’m sure you’re gorgeous.”

 

The sweetest little flush painted his cheeks as he emerged from the bathroom, looking like a dream as he made his way to Yuuri.

  
“Beautiful,” breathed Yuuri, leaning back on his hands as he took in the sight of his angel all swathed in lace and pearls. “Come here, let me look at you properly.”

 

Victor inched closer, eyes cast downwards, looking for all the world like the shy virgin that Yuuri had deflowered all those months ago. His top hugged his chest tightly, cleverly shaped to give his chest the appearance of fullness, his nipples barely visible through the thin lace. His panties were no better, the scrap of fabric barely able to contain his hardened cocklet. White stockings ran down his milk colored legs, ending in a pair of gorgeous silver heels that Yuuri wanted him in forever. Pearls adorned his neck and arms, complemented by a beautiful headpiece resting on his moonlight colored hair. All in all, his entire ensemble had cost Yuuri thousands of dollars but each cent of it couldn’t have been better spent. 

 

His hands rested on Victor’s waist, thumbs rubbing over his sharp hip bones. “Well aren’t you a pretty little thing?” he murmured, his eyes fixed on Victor’s own.

 

“Do you like it?” asked Victor, voice coquettish as he fluttered his eyelashes demurely. 

 

“I love it, my angel. What about you? Is it pretty enough for my precious baby boy?”

 

Victor giggled as Yuuri’s fingers lightly tickled his belly. “It’s beautiful, Daddy. Thank you,” he beamed.   
  
“Good boy,” murmured Yuuri, voice filled with adoration. “Come, sit on Daddy’s lap for a minute, won’t you?”

 

Victor hastily complied, straddling the older man before throwing his arms around his shoulders. 

 

“So good for me,” praised Yuuri, palms running up his toned torso. “Tell me darling,” he said after a while, managing to tear his eyes away from his lover’s lithe body. “What do you want Daddy to do to you?”

 

Victor hummed, tongue darting out to wet his gloss covered lip. “Will Daddy do anything?” he asked, baby blue eyes wide with anticipation. 

 

“Anything,” confirmed Yuuri. 

 

“Well,” Victor squirmed, almost embarrassed by Yuuri’s unashamed leering. “I… Can I have Daddy’s tongue?”

 

“Ah,” said Yuuri, a smirk on his face. “That depends. Where do you want it, darling?”

 

Victor’s blush deepened. “I… I want…” he started. “My hole, I…” 

 

“Which hole, Vitya?” said Yuuri, stopping the younger man’s stammering. “Your sweet little mouth maybe? Or would you prefer to have my tongue deep in your sopping cunt?”

 

Victor jolted, his cock twitching at Yuuri’s words. “Daddy!” he said, embarrassed beyond belief at his lewd words. 

 

“Ah,” breathed Yuuri. “Is that what my prince wants? For his Daddy to eat him out till he cries?” 

 

Victor whimpered, thighs clenching around Yuuri’s own. 

 

“Use your words baby,” murmured Yuuri, his fingers dancing up his thigh. “You’re a big boy, aren’t you?”

 

“I… I want that,” mumbled Victor. 

 

“Want what?” pressed on Yuuri, rubbing his lace covered cunt. 

 

“I- ah! I want Daddy to eat me out!” 

 

Yuuri smiled. “What a good boy I have. Of course I will, darling. But I need you to do something for me first. Can you put on your other little outfit for me?” he asked softly, heat in his tone. “You know, the special one?”

 

Victor grinned, eyes flashing with mischief. “Daddy’s so dirty.”

 

“Maybe,” laughed Yuuri. “But what does that make you? Now run along baby. Don’t keep Daddy waiting this time, ok?”

 

Victor nodded, sliding of Yuuri’s lap quickly before hurrying to the bathroom once more. Once the door closed, Yuuri exhaled loudly. His pants felt tighter than ever, his bulge clearly showing in the front. But he couldn’t give himself any relief just yet. He had to maintain some semblance of self control for his baby boy, after all.

 

* * *

  
  
  


It felt like no time at all before the bathroom door opened once more.

 

“Oh…” said Yuuri, his breath stolen away at the sight before him. “Oh, darling.”

 

Victor stepped into the light, arms crossed over his torso, almost shy as he moved closer. This outfit, if you could even call it that was definitely Yuuri’s favorite. No fabric touched his skin, his body instead wrapped by a thin silver chain, attached to the diamond studded collar around his neck, flowing down to the bracelets around his wrists before finally ending with the shiny silver ring looped around his pretty pink cocklet. Yuuri exhaled breathily as he looked closer and noticed that his darling had even put on his nipple clamps, the thin gold chain stretching across his chest, his puffy peaked nipples framing it nicely. All in all he looked like a dream, swathed in silver and gold, a being straight from Yuuri’s deepest fantasies.

 

“My darling, you look ravishing,” he gasped as Victor inched closer shyly. “Come, sit on my lap would you?”

 

Victor giggled as he did as he was told, a heady blush on his cheeks. “Do you think I'm pretty, Daddy?” he asked, tossing his long silver hair back, eyes glinting with mischief. 

 

“I think you're the most beautiful thing my eyes have ever had the pleasure to look upon, my dearest. Absolutely stunning,” he murmured, hands coming down to grip his ass. “A beam of moonlight made flesh.” 

 

Victor preened, gasping as Yuuri kneaded the firm flesh of his ass before moving upwards to hold him by the waist. “My dearest,” he murmured into his ear, making him shudder. “Will you dance for me?”

 

“Daddy!” whispered Victor, sounding scandalized even as his hips began to grind against Yuuri’s. “You’re such a pervert.”

 

“Oh?” said Yuuri, grinning as he mouthed at Victor’s creamy neck. “I wouldn’t call you innocent either, dear one. No no, you’re just as filthy as I am, aren’t you?” he asked, punctuating his sentence with a sharp nip to his neck, making him yelp. “Now, I grow impatient, little one,” he said, fingers lightly curling over his erect cocklet, his thumb making gentle swipes along his dripping head. “Dance for me, dearest. Show me what that gorgeous body can do.”

 

Victor gasped, throwing his head back as his hips began to move faster. Whimpers dripped from his lips as his cock was slowly stroked by Yuuri’s clever fingers. He felt slick leak from his hole, surely ruining Yuuri’s expensive trousers but the older man did not seem to care, eyes fixed on the way his body moved. Wanting to tease him further, Victor sighed as he raised his fingers to Yuuri’s mouth, pressing them against his lips with a whine. Yuuri opened his mouth without question, laving his tongue over his baby boy’s fingers like they were the best thing he’d ever tasted. 

 

Once satisfied, Victor pulled his hand away, only to drag it down his body, coming to a stop at his nipple, peaked and puffy from the clamp on it. He trailed his wet fingers around the pink bud before pinching it lightly while rubbing the tip. “O-Oh Daddy!” he moaned, lost in the sensation. “It feels so good.”

 

Yuuri felt his tongue turn to lead at the enrapturing sight before him, His cock was harder than he could remember it being, aching as it strained against his restricting trousers. “Fuck, Vitya,” he growled, quickly undoing his trousers and pulling his length out. “You’re really asking for it, acting like such a little whore.”

 

“Maybe I am,” murmured Victor, eyes glinting with mischief as his other hand slid down to grip Yuuri’s cock. “Mmm, so big for me, Daddy,” he hummed, sliding his palm up and down the heated flesh. “I’m so wet for you, you could probably just slip inside me with no trouble at all.”

 

“God, Vitya I-” said Yuuri weakly

 

“Oh but you’re so big I don’t know if I could even take you all the way,” he continued, ignoring Yuuri. “You’d force me to though, wouldn’t you, Daddy? Make me take all of you, knot and all, even if it ruins my cunt for any other man? I’d let you though,” he hummed, rubbing his pussy against Yuuri’s bare thigh. “I’d do anything for you Da- ah!.”

 

His composure finally shattered into a million pieces, Yuuri pounced, practically throwing Victor off him before slamming him down onto the bed, pinning his arms above his head. Victor yelped in surprise before his mouth was covered with Yuuri’s own, hungry and desperate as he pushed his tongue in past unresisting lips. 

 

Closing his eyes, he brought his hands up to play with the fine hair on Yuuri’s nape as the older man plundered his mouth. Yuuri was relentless, his kisses rough as he picked Victor apart at the seams. A hand trailed up his heaving chest, fingers curling around the gold chain inbetween his nipples. He smirked into the kiss, the curve of his mouth hot against Victor’s own, before lightly pulling, making the younger man cry out at the pleasure tinted pain. 

 

“Y-Yuuri, fuck oh god!”

 

“Do you want me to stop?” asked Yuuri coolly, watching the way Victor’s flushed chest rose and fell. 

 

“No, oh god, fuck no!” he gasped. “Don’t you fucking dare!”

 

Yuuri hummed in pleasure before rewarding his beloved’s honesty with a harsh tug, making him scream. “So needy,” he crooned, tracing his other hand down his chest. “Do you need me that badly, baby?”

 

Victor whined, eyes sparkling with yet unshed tears. “Daddy…” he moaned. 

 

“Answer my question, Victor.” said Yuuri firmly. “I’ve taught you how to use your words haven’t I? Don’t disappoint me, baby.”

 

“I…” whined Victor. “I need you, Daddy. Please!”

 

“Hmmm? Where do you need me, baby?”

 

“Everywhere,” he gasped. At Yuuri’s raised brow he continued, “I need you in me Daddy.”

 

“Oh? Which part of me, baby? Just my fingers perhaps?

 

“Mnnn, no Daddy.  I want your tongue,” he exhaled breathily. “And your cock. Please Daddy, I need you to fuck me.”

 

“I suppose I could,” hummed Yuuri, taking in how debauched his beloved looked beneath him, hair in disarray, lips swollen, his neck a mosaic of bruises. “But you know what I’d like right now, my dear?”

 

“What Daddy?” asked Victor, baby blue eyes shining with hunger and something that almost looked like innocence if Yuuri didn’t know better. 

 

“I want that sweet mouth of yours,” he murmured, tracing a thumb across a plush bottom lip. “I’ve been thinking of those sweet lips wrapped around my cock all day, baby boy. Would you indulge me?”

 

Victor’s eyes fluttered shut as Yuuri’s thumb dipped into his mouth. “Yes Daddy, of course,” he murmured.

 

“Good boy,” beamed Yuuri, pulling his hand back. “Now come baby. On your knees.”

 

Victor’s mind felt blissfully blank as Yuuri gently manipulated his body, setting him on his knees in front of the bed. “My sweet boy,” he purred, brushing his hair back behind his ear. “Come,” he said, taking himself in hand and pressing it against Victor’s plush lips, painting them with his essence. “Open up for Daddy.”

 

Victor’s lips parted immediately, curving around the intrusion like it belonged there. His tongue flicked at the head, licking up the beads of precum that freely dripped from it. Yuuri hissed in pleasure, hands playing with the silvery strands of hair tangled in his fingers as he slid in deeper. He wasn’t worried about choking his darling. His baby boy was such a cockslut he was more than able to swallow all 11 inches of him, opening his throat up so nicely for his Daddy to wreck. He’d even taken his knot once, moaning like a whore around it as it locked them both together, Yuuri’s cum flooding his throat and filling his belly with warmth. 

 

“There you go, so good for me,” murmured Yuuri, stroking Victor’s hair. “You make Daddy feel so good. I’m proud of you.”

 

Victor moaned around the thick length stuffing his cheeks, attempting to slide it further down his throat. Yuuri held his head firmly in place however, not wanting his darling to take too much too fast, the eager little thing that he was. 

 

“You’re doing so well,” he whispered, feeding him a few millimeters at a time. “God, I can’t wait to cum down that whore throat of yours.”

 

Victor fidgeted, tear filled eyes blinking up at Yuuri as he took in more and more. Oh how he loved this. When they first fooled around like this, he’d barely been able to take more than the head of Yuuri’s massive cock, crying with frustration as he was forced to simply suckle at the tip. Yuuri didn’t mind though, cooing at how good his baby boy was for him, making him feel so good with his mouth. After, he’d secretly ordered a set of dildos in increasing sizes, practicing with them each night in before bed. Yuuri caught him once, with the silicone cock halfway down his throat. He’d squrimed with embarrassment at being caught in such depravity, pulling the cock out of his mouth but Yuuri quickly put a stop to that and proceeded to finger him while he fucked his own throat. 

 

After many such sessions, Victor was proud to say that he could swallow Yuuri’s massive cock like it was nothing, blinking back tears as the alpha fucked his throat gently. “So good for me,”he murmured, brushing his fingers through his hair. “”I wish I could keep you here like this forever. You’d like that wouldn’t you? Being my cockwarmer. Just a toy for me to use as I pleased whenever I wished.”

 

Victor moaned around his length, mind assaulted by images of himself perpetually on his knees for him, his mind blissfully blank as his daddy used him however he wished. Oh how he wanted it, to be nothing more than a doll for him to use, made to simply hang off his knot…

 

“You’re dripping, dearest,” said Yuuri fondly, watching as a new gush of slick ran down Victor’s thighs. “Do my words affect you so?”

 

The flush that painted his cheeks was enough of an answer. Yuuri smiled as his pace increased, gripping his beloved’s hair almost painfully as his thrusts got harder and harder.

 

“It’s coming baby boy, are you ready? Gonna fill that whore throat of yours.”

 

Victor let himself go lax, eyes rolling back in his head as Yuuri used him. It wasn’t long before his throat was filled with warmth, sliding down into his belly making him feel oh so good. He hummed around Yuuri’s softening length as he slid off it, taking his time to lick every inch of it clean. 

 

Once satisfied, Yuuri gently pulled his baby boy’s head back, chuckling as he whined with his toy being taken away. “That’s enough, Vitya,” he crooned, pressing a kiss to his forehead. “You did so good for me,” he murmured, gently lifting his darling up and laying him on his back against the pillows. “Such a good boy. And good boys should get rewarded, shouldn’t they?” he mused, tracing a finger between Victor’s folds, making him gasp. 

 

“Daddy,” he moaned, voice now accompanied by the sexiest little rasp. “Please, your mouth. I want it.”

 

“Hmm,” laughed Yuuri lowly. “How could I refuse you, my dearest. Just lay back and let me enjoy your taste, baby.”

 

He took a moment to quickly remove most of the chains criss-crossing his body, leaving just the collar around his neck and the bracelets around his wrists. Settling comfortably in between his thighs, Yuuri gently spread them further, taking in the sight before him. His cocklet stood proudly, weeping clear slick onto his abdomen while his twitching cunt was in no better state, leaking a growing puddle onto the sheets. His fingers dug into the soft flesh of his thighs, probably leaving bruises, in contrast to the soft kisses he pressed on his mound. Victor squirmed under him, whining as Yuuri’s mouth brushed over his outer lips, painting them with sweet smelling slick. 

 

“S-Stop teasing!”

 

“Patience, my sweet,” murmured Yuuri, his words palpable against his flesh. “Let me savor you.”

 

Dragging his tongue up between his folds, Yuuri felt his eyes roll back in his head unconsciously. The sweetness of honey paled in comparison to his beloved. The unmistakable crisp scent of winter roses, overlaid by hints of jasmine and vanilla, permeated his senses. He would recognize that scent anywhere, so ingrained in his mind as it was. And now, it flooded his olfactory system, bursting on his taste buds as he lapped at the sweet bloom hidden between his thighs.

 

“O-Oh god, daddy…” gasped Victor, as Yuuri’s tongue circled the little bud hidden between his folds. His hands flew down to grab at his hair, fingers pulling at the raven black locks. 

 

Yuuri hummed, eyes fluttering shut as he trapped the sensitive bud between his lips and began to suck, tongue teasing the tip. Victor howled, legs kicking out as his entire being was assaulted with pleasure, sending lightning bolts of it up his spine. 

 

Apparently unsatisfied with picking Victor apart at the seams in this manner, Yuuri smiled against the heated flesh before tucking two fingers neatly into his loosened entrance. 

 

Victor  _ wailed,  _ his vision going white as his thighs squeezed Yuuri’s head in a vice grip. Unhindered, the alpha merely continued, fingers fucking into his hole as his mouth worked his clit with an expertise borne of many such sessions like this. 

 

“A-Alpha!” moaned Victor, mind feeling like mush as all he could do was pull at Yuuri’s hair and say his name over and over again, like it was the only word he knew. “Daddy please!”

 

Yuuri laved his tongue all over his prince’s sopping wet cunt, pressing kisses all over his lips. “You’re a feast baby boy,” he murmured, sticking his tongue in him alongside his fingers. Even after being fucked open countless times, his darling Vitya was always felt brand new, with even three fingers feeling like a stretch. Yuuri always took his time opening him up, even as his spoilt brat whined that he could take him immediately. He would never forgive himself if he hurt his baby, after all. 

 

“Gorgeous,”he whispered, watching intently as Victor’s cunt stretched around three fingers. Leaning over to suck on his neglected cocklet, his other hand trailed up his heaving chest to lightly tug at his nipple clamps. 

 

“Daddy!” moaned Victor, tears now running down his rose petal cheeks. “I- I can’t anymore! I need you to fuck me!”

 

“Poor baby,” hummed Yuuri, taking his time to lick around his cocklet. “Tell you what, Vitya. Since you’ve been such a good boy for me, I want you to cum, just from my fingers and mouth. Then, when your sweet little body is all soft and pliant from your orgasm, I’ll slide into you and fuck you good. Is that alright, sweetheart?”   
  


Victor nodded, his thighs squeezing tightly around Yuuri’s neck. “Good boy,” murmured Yuuri, ducking down to lick at his cunt. “Very good.”

 

It wasn't long before Victor was crying from the overstimulation, his trembling thighs locked around Yuuri’s neck. “D-Daddy,” he whimpered. “M’gonna come, ah!” 

 

“It's alright, sweetheart.” he murmured. “You can come if you need to, don't hold back for me.” 

 

“Oh!” gasped Victor, his love’s tongue laving upon his clit. “Daddy, oh god I’m-!” he screamed, back arching off the bed, clear fluid gushing from between his legs, covering Yuuri’s face thoroughly. 

 

“That’s it, come for me, my angel,” murmured Yuuri, fingers continuing to work him through his orgasm. “You’re so beautiful, god how can I resist you?”

 

Whimpering under the force of Yuuri’s sweet nothings and the medley of sensations tearing through his body, Victor shook as he came down from his high, panting, cheeks flushed cherry red, his eyes sparkling with tears. 

 

Yuuri was sure he’d never see anything more beautiful in his life, even if he searched for the rest of his days.

 

“You ok, Vitenka?” he breathed softly, breaking the comfortable silence that had settled between them.

 

“God…” murmured Victor, eyes fluttering shut. “Yuuri, that was…  fuck, I forgot how it felt to cum that hard.”

 

“You looked gorgeous, baby.” he cooed, brushing Victor’s now mussed up hair out of his face. 

 

Victor smiled, leaning into his touch, eyes fluttering shut once more. A beat later, his eyes shot open. 

 

“Daddy,” he whined, hand sliding down to paw at the hardness between Yuuri’s thighs. “What about you?”

 

“Ah, don’t worry about me,” said Yuuri quickly. “You’re tired baby. Go to sleep if you want, I’ll stay with you.”

 

Victor pouted. “Yuuri!” he said, making the other man start. “Would you stop being so self sacrificing? I’m not gonna leave you like this. Come on,” he purred, taking his hand in his. “Don’t you want me? See,” he said, guiding his hand between his thighs. “I’m already so wet for you, you could just slip right in.”

 

“V-Vitya, slow down,” stammered Yuuri, drawing his hand back, making the other whine. ”I need you to think for a minute, baby. Are you sure about this, sweetheart? If you’re too worn out it’s alright, I can take care of this myself.”. 

 

“No, Daddy I want you,” whimpered Victor, spreading his legs further. “Please, I need you inside me.”

 

Yuuri couldn’t help but smile at his darling, already defiled by him, dried cum on his cheeks and his thighs still slick with his own essence, and yet still wanting more. “Alright,” he breathed, leaning forwards to peck him on the lips. “Hold on, Vitya.”

 

Victor threw his arms around his neck and buried his face in it, muffling his cries as Yuuri’s cock pressed against his slick hole. He’d taken his Daddy’s cock countless times already and yet getting used to his substantial girth never got any easier. 

 

“Deep breaths, little one,” murmured Yuuri as he pressed in, his length stretching his darling’s pretty hole ever so nicely. “Take Daddy’s cock.

 

Victor wailed, tears dripping down his cheeks as his already sensitive cunt was overloaded with sensation. Pain and pleasure mingled in his abdomen, forming something ever so sweet but with an edge that made him cry out. His Daddy was just so big, he felt like he was about to be split into two and yet he never wanted it to stop. 

 

“Just a little more, angel,” said Yuuri soothingly, face flushed as he tried not to blow his load unforgivably early. He could barely help it with the way Victor’s tight wet insides massaged his cock, bathing it  in a velvety warm heat. “Look, your tummy is bulging already, baby.”

 

Indeed, as Victor glanced down, he gasped, seeing the small bump in his abdomen. His fingers ran across it delicately, teeth worrying his bottom lip. “I’m so full.”

 

Yuuri smiled. “Want Daddy to fill you up more, precious?”

 

Victor’s eyes flashed with lust. “Give me everything. Don’t stop until I’m leaking your seed even past your knot.”

 

Growling, Yuuri gripped his hips tightly, giving him a second to gasp before sheathing the rest of his length in his fluttering hole. Victor screamed, legs tightening around his hips and his nails raked down his Alpha’s back, surely drawing blood. “Oh- oh god!” he gasped, mind spinning as his body accepted the intrusion, the almost scalding heat of his cock further intensifying the myriad of sensations running through him. 

 

“Baby,” murmured Yuuri, his grip on him so tight it would surely leave bruises. “I don’t think I can hold back much longer. Are you ready, Vitya?”

 

Blinking his baby blue eyes up at Yuuri, he murmured, voice dripping with undeserved innocence, “Yes Daddy.”

 

Inhaling sharply, Yuuri’s nails dug into his hips as he drew himself back, leaving barely the tip inside his fluttering hole, before slamming back in sharply, making Victor scream. His hips started up an punishing rhythm, fucking into his beloved fiercely, sweat beading on his brow as he panted with exertion. His knot was already starting to grow, pulsing at the base of his cock, demanding entry into Victor’s wet welcoming cavern.

 

“Yuuri! Oh Yuuri!” gasped Victor, feeling every inch of the throbbing cock sheathed within him. “Fuck, oh god, you’re so fucking big, oh god!” 

 

“You’re taking me so well, darling,” panted Yuuri. “First your sweet mouth and now your tight little pussy as well. It’s like you were made for me, Vitenka. Made to take my cock whenever I wanted. You’d like that, wouldn’t you darling? Just being Daddy’s slut, made to swallow down my cock?” he said, punctuating his statement with a harsh thrust to his most sensitive spots

 

“Yes!” screamed Victor, heels digging painfully into the small of Yuuri’s back.”Yes, oh yes! I don’t want anything else, just you oh god!”

 

“Good boy,” mumbled Yuuri. “Such a fucking good boy. My knot is coming baby, can you take it?”

 

Victor’s eyes rolled as he gasped, feeling the bulb of Yuuri’s knot kiss his entrance. “Give it to me!”

 

Opening his eyes, Yuuri took a moment to take in the sight of Victor, spread out beneath him, his hair looking like spilt moonlight on the dark pillows, eyes bright, pupils blown with lust, lips kiss swollen,neck a canvas of bruises. Pressing a gentle kiss to his lips, he murmured. “As you wish.”

 

Drawing his hips back, he sheathed himself fully, his knot slipping inside him. Victor moaned, head tipping back as he was filled almost to bursting. He let his body go lax, letting Yuuri use him as he pleased. It was intoxicating, the thought of being his Alpha’s cocksleeve like this, made to simply be filled with his knot and seed. If he could stay like this forever, he’d do it in a heartbeat.    
  
“A-Alpha,” he cried, feeling his peak approach. “I’m close. Knot me, please!”

 

Growling, Yuuri buried his face in his neck, taking in the heady aroma of his scent. “It’s coming baby, get ready.” Kissing his bondmark, he caught it in his mouth, worrying at the skin a bit before sinking his teeth into the marked flesh. 

 

At the same moment his knot caught, making Victor squeal as his orgasm hit him. Wetness gushed from his cocklet and between his folds, stopped by the knot plugging up his hole. Yuuri wasn’t far behind, the feeling of Victor’s convulsing  walls massaging his cock pushing him over the edge.

 

Victor sighed at the wet warmth filling him up, hand rubbing at the small bump that had formed in his belly.  “You feel so good inside me, Daddy. I-It’s like I’m pregnant already.”

 

Yuuri laughed softly, pressing kisses to his love’s forehead. As much as they both wanted to start a family, doing so right in the middle of their skating careers was simply not realistic. Victor and him were both on suppressants and birth control, so there was absolutely no chance of his seed taking as of yet. “One day, darling. One day, when we’re both retired, I’ll give you as many babies as you want.”

 

“Promise?” mumbled Victor.

 

“Cross my heart.”

 

Purring contentedly, Victor shifted, gasping softly as Yuuri’s knot rubbed against him. “M’sleepy, Daddy.”

 

“Are you now?” teased Yuuri, kissing him on the nose. “Come,” he said, shifting their bodies on their sides, with Victor tucked neatly in his arms. “Go to sleep, my Vitenka.” he said, gently removing his collar and bracelets, making sure his darling was comfortable

 

Victor hummed as he finished, burying his face in Yuuri’s chest. “I love you Daddy.” he mumbled, heavy eyes already fluttering shut. “Goodnight.”

 

“Goodnight Vitya,” breathed Yuuri, heart filled to bursting at the sight of him curled up in his arms. “I love you too.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos are appreciated and comments fuel me.
> 
> Follow me on Twitter (new) @[Philatoswrites](https://twitter.com/Philatoswrites) for writing updates and Tumblr for memes @[griffith-did-nothing-wrong](http://griffith-did-nothing-wrong.tumblr.com/)


End file.
